


The Dogs and their Morning Routines

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	The Dogs and their Morning Routines

**mr. white:**

  * has a morning exercise routine to help wake him up
  * sometimes has cold showers
  * doesn’t have a skincare routine but he makes sure to wash his face daily
  * usually cooks a yummy breakfast
  * reads the newspaper while eating and has a relaxing smoke afterwards
  * takes his time getting ready but isn’t late



**mr. orange:**

  * has a spiderman alarm clock probably
  * is terrible at getting out of bed
  * practices his smile in the mirror while he’s brushing his teeth
  * fruit!!!! brutes!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * watches cartoons 
  * gives himself a shampoo mohawk in the shower
  * rereads his comic books



**mr. brown:**

  * literally just slides out of bed and doesn’t bother to wipe the dried drool from his mouth
  * mindlessly eats kid-targeted cereal while watching tv
  * forgets to run a comb through his hair
  * has a really specific way of brushing his teeth
  * probably sticks the knife in the toaster
  * leaves it till the last minute to get dressed



**mr. blonde:**

  * has a full on skincare routine
  * spends around 6 hours styling his hair
  * puts his clothes on while dancing to k-billy’s on the radio
  * drinks a morning whiskey
  * jerks off in the shower
  * flits from eating his breakfast to smoking (must be a vega thing, i mean look at vince at jack rabbit slims)



**mr. pink:**

  * has approximately 73 cups of coffee as soon as he wakes up
  * probably rinses his mouth out with a mixture of virgin’s blood and alcohol
  * keeps the curtains shut
  * eats burnt toast and complains about it
  * _loves_ having a lie in
  * has a designated time slot where he gets annoyed at the neighbourhood dogs barking
  * has to psych himself up to leave on time out of pure laziness




End file.
